thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Weber Narrations
The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Read-Along) *''"This is a story called The Emperor's New Groove. It's about a very self-centered emperor named Kuzco, who learned the most important lesson in his life from a gentle peasant named Pacha. You can read along with me in your book and every time you hear this sound…turn the page. If you're ready, we can begin now by traveling back in time to a jungle kingdom where the young Emperor Kuzco was about to turn eighteen."'' *''"In the palace, Emperor Kuzco was calling his servants. Kuzco snapped his fingers. Then he danced down the hallways and rudely bumped into an elderly man. Instead of apologizing, Kuzco yelled. The guards threw the old man out the window."'' *''"Next, Kuzco went to speak with his advisor, Yzma. He decided he was sick of her. Yzma was furious. She also was very unforgiving. As she angrily smashed statues of Kuzco, she told her helper Kronk, that she wanted to get rid of Kuzco for good."'' *''"Meanwhile, Kuzco was meeting with a peasant named Pacha. Kuzco told Pacha that he was going to destroy Pacha's village to build Kuzcotopia. Pacha was shocked."'' *''"Down in her laboratory, Yzma continued her plans on how to get rid of Kuzco. Then she discovered a bottle of something wicked that she wanted to use on Kuzco. She spilled it, and it killed a plant. Yzma smiled and handed the poison to Kronk. Kronk felt the bottle."'' *''"Later at dinner, Kronk almost forgot about the poison, so Yzma helped him out. Kronk served Kuzco the potion, and he drank it. Surprisingly, he turned into a llama. That wasn't quite what Yzma had planned. Yzma was furious. She ordered Kronk to knock the llama out."'' *''"So Kronk put Kuzco the llama in a sack and dumped him in a canal. And then, he felt guilty and fished him out. But he was still scared of what Yzma would do if she found out."'' *''"Then something really weird happened. Kronk tripped and the sack flew out of his hands, landing on the back of Pacha's cart. Pacha didn't realize what had happened, so he drove away. Kronk tried to catch up with Pacha, but he couldn't. He thought of Yzma's unforgiving ways."'' *''"After the long ride home, Pacha was too sad to tell his wife Chicha, that their village was about to be destroyed. Chicha could tell he was worried about something."'' *''"Needless to say, Pacha was surprised when he went outside, opened the sack on his cart and found a llama inside. The emperor was surprised, too. Now Pacha had never a llama talk before, so he was a little freaked out."'' *''"The problem was that Kuzco still didn't realize he was a llama. That's when Pacha started to realize whom the llama was."'' *''"Pacha wasn't sure how to break the news to the emperor that he was a llama. Finally, Kuzco saw his reflection in the water."'' *''"Pacha tried to calm him down."'' *''"Now Pacha was a patient man, but this was too much. Then Kuzco demanded that Pacha take him back to the village, but Pacha refused."'' *''"Stubbornly, Kuzco decided to go out on his own. Pacha started to get concerned, even though he felt Kuzco was a brat. Pacha was thinking of snakes and jaguars and quicksand."'' *''"But Kuzco struck out on his own anyway. It didn't take him long to realize he was lost and scared. When he saw a squirrel, Kuzco screamed. The squirrel, whose name was Bucky, offered Kuzco an acorn. But Kuzco was used to eating emperor food."'' *''"Just then, Kuzco tripped into a den of sleeping jaguars. The jaguars awoke and chased Kuzco to the edge of a cliff. Kuzco was trapped. Just then, Kuzco heard Pacha. He was swinging on a vine to save the emperor."'' *''"But the truth was, they weren't safe yet. Soon they fell thousands of feet into a raging river. Kuzco was not pleased. After going over a huge waterfall and surviving, Kuzco was finally grateful. He agreed to save Pacha's village. Pacha smiled."'' *''"But Kuzco had lied about saving Pacha's village, showing he was just as selfish as ever. When Pacha fell through a bridge and was dangling by a rope over a huge gap, he pleaded to Kuzco."'' *''"It looked like the end for Pacha, when suddenly Kuzco fell through the bridge, too. Pacha was concerned. Then he punched the llama. So the two fought it out until they finally realized both their lives were in danger. They decided to help each other climb out of the gorge, and found that they made a pretty good team, after all."'' *''"By now, Kuzco and Pacha were really hungry, so they stopped by Mudka's Meat Hut. When the meal arrived, Kuzco wasn't happy with his food. But right after he left, Kronk and Yzma sat down in the booth behind Pacha! He heard them talking about killing Kuzco!"'' *''"Pacha knew he had to help his llama pal fast, where he sneaked him outside."'' *''"Pacha was upset. Kuzco turned and left Pacha. But just when he was about to catch up to Yzma, he overheard her talking to Kronk."'' *''"Kuzco ran away from Yzma and Kronk as fast as he could. Then he raced into the jungle to find his friend. But Pacha was nowhere to be found. Kuzco felt as if he had chased away his only friend in the world with his hard words."'' *''"After a lonely night in the rain, Kuzco awoke and heard a familiar voice among a herd of llamas. Kuzco ran to his friend. He'd never been happier to see someone in his life."'' *''"Kuzco really needed help. Pacha devised a plan. But trouble awaited them at Pacha's house. Yzma and Kronk were already there, looking for them!"'' *''"While Yzma was in another room, Pacha sneaked in and explained things to Yzma. Chicha was ready. And that's exactly what she did. While Kuzco and Pacha started to race through the jungle toward the palace, Chicha and her two kids covered Yzma with honey and feathers, and then sent her sailing down the hill where she became a pinata at a party!"'' *''"Yzma called for Kronk. Soon Yzma and Kronk were on the trail, chasing the emperor and the villager through the jungle."'' *''"Just when it looked as if Kronk and Yzma were going to catch up with Kuzco, they were struck by lightning. With no time to lose, Kuzco and Pacha raced ahead. They thought they'd been through the scariest part of their journey, but they still had to take Yzma's secret ride down to her lab."'' *''"In the lab, Pacha searched desperately for the potion that would make Kuzco human again. Suddenly, Yzma appeared! To confuse them, she tipped over the shelf, containing all her potions. It was impossible to tell which one was which!"'' *''"Then Yzma told the palace guards to chase Pacha and Kuzco. But the guards didn't recognize them and they chased them outside the palace, where they were thousands of feet above the ground."'' *''"At last, the only bottle left was the one that would make Kuzco human again. He was about to grab it when Pacha slipped and was left hanging, inches away from falling to his death. Kuzco asked Pacha to wait. But Pacha couldn't wait. So, instead of grabbing the bottle, Kuzco did the right thing and saved his friend."'' *''"Luckily, the two were able to work together to reach the bottle. Kuzco smiled at Pacha. Then he drank the potion! After becoming human again, Kuzco decided not to destroy Pacha's village. Instead, he built a small vacation cottage near Pacha's hill so he could visit Pacha whenever he wanted. At last, Kuzco was not only a nice emperor, but a happy one too."'' Toy Story 2 (1999) (Read-Along) *"Buzz Lightyear and Woody are not only Andy's favorite toys, they are also best friends. To find out how Buzz saves Woody from a terrible fate, read along with me in your book. You will know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound… Let's begin now." *''"Rex loved playing the Buzz Lightyear video game even though he never won. Zurg vaporized the video game Buzz Lightyear with his ion blaster. In the same room, Woody was looking for his hat. Bo Peep smiled sweetly. But he looked anyway and saw Andy's name printed on the sole."'' *''"Then Rex accidentally turned on the TV set. An Al's Toy Barn commercial was playing. Al wore a chicken suit, making him look like the chicken in front of his store. Hamm turned off the TV. Slinky entered."'' *''"The toys scattered as Buster, Andy's dog, burst into the room. He found Woody and licked him. They were great friends! Then Andy swaggered in. But as he played with Woody and Buzz, he accidentally tore Woody's arm. Andy's mom came into the room. But Andy decided to leave Woody home. So Andy's mom put Woody on a shelf."'' *''"Woody learned that he shared the shelf with Wheezy, a penguin squeeze toy with a broken squeaker, who'd been forgotten. Wheezy pointed out the window to where Andy's mom was selling up a yard sale. Moments later, Andy's mom came into the room, looking for items to sell. She took Wheezy down off the shelf."'' *''"Woody was horrified. He whistled for Buster. The dog carried him outside to the twenty-five-cents box. He grabbed the penguin and was returning to Andy's room when he slipped off Buster. A man saw Woody and became excited. When Andy's mom refused to sell him, the man stole Woody! Buzz tried to rescue him, but the man's car was too fast."'' *''"However, Buzz did get two clues; the license plate on the getaway car, LZTYBRN and a feather. While the other toys tried to reconstruct the crime, Buzz quickly punched letters into Mr. Spell. He looked around at the other toys. That was it! It was Al from Al's Toy Barn, who took Woody."'' *''"Al had taken Woody to his apartment, but he soon had to leave. Woody looked around for a way to escape. He was trying to open a vent when he was suddenly scooped up by a play horse named Bullseye. Then a cowgirl named Jessie came out of a storage box. She and the horse were thrilled to see Woody. Bullseye pushed over a box with a toy prospector inside. His name was Stinky Pete. Meanwhile, Buzz led Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex and Slinky to rescue Woody. He used Slinky's coil as a bungee cord to jump from the house."'' *''"Woody didn't understand why these toys were so excited to see him, until they showed him he was a part of a 1950s' TV show called Woody's Roundup. Now that he had joined the group, they were a complete set that could be sold to the toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. Woody frowned. Jessie got upset. Without Woody, she would have to go back into storage. Then Al returned. As he took snapshots of the toys, Woody's arm fell off. Al called the toy repair specialist. He put Woody's arm in his pocket for safekeeping. Then he fell asleep in front of the TV."'' *''"Woody tried reaching for his arm. Suddenly, Woody's Roundup blared from the TV. Al woke up and placed Woody back in his case, took the torn arm and left the room. Woody saw the TV remote in front of Jessie's case. Jessie didn't like being around of something. Prospector tried to make peace, but Jessie and Bullseye were still upset that Woody wanted to go home."'' *''"The next morning, while Woody's arm was being fixed, Buzz and the other toys arrived across the street from Al's Toy Barn. Using orange safety cones, the toys made their way across the street. Cars screeched to a stop and tires squealed, but the toys made it safely to Al's Toy Barn."'' *''"To get into Al's Toy Barn, the toys jumped all at once on the door sensor mat. The door swung open and they went inside. The store was officially closed, so there were no customers. Buzz set off confidently. The toys split into groups. The first thing Buzz found was an entire aisle of new Buzz Lightyear toys. As Buzz approached, he awakened a brand-new Buzz, who believed he was a real Space Ranger."'' *''"In another part of the store, Rex was excited to find a Buzz Lightyear video game manual that gave tips on how to defeat Zurg. He and Potato Head looked up with Hamm and Slinky to search the store in a toy car. In the Buzz Lightyear aisle, the New Buzz had trapped Andy's Buzz inside a box. When the toys cruised by, they mistook New Buzz for Andy's Buzz. New Buzz was suspicious of these toys until Rex spoke up. New Buzz thought he'd found an ally and jumped into the car."'' *''"Back at Al's apartment, Woody was in one piece and heading for the vent when Stinky Pete asked him to speak with Jessie. Jessie told Woody her story about Emily, the little girl who had been her owner. Jessie loved Emily very much, but Emily grew up and gave Jessie away. Prospector looked out of his box. Woody thought this over. Jessie grinned and Bullseye licked Woody's face."'' *''"Andy's Buzz managed to kick open the box in which he was trapped. He ran off to look for his friends. By this time, New Buzz and the other toys were in Al's office, searching for Woody. Rex told New Buzz some tips he'd learned from the manual. Al came in to fax the snapshots of the Roundup Gang to Japan and to speak with the museum. The toys were shocked to overhear Al's plan. They decided to hide in Al's bag, thinking it might get there closer to Woody."'' *''"Andy's Buzz spotted Rex's tail sticking out of Al's bag as Al walked out to his car. Buzz ran to catch up, but the door slammed shut before he got through. He watched as Al drove across the street to his apartment. Thinking fast, Buzz knocked over a stack of boxes that struck the sensor mat. The door opened and Buzz ran after Al. In his hurry, he failed to notice that he had freed Emperor Zurg from one of the boxes. Seeing Buzz across the parking lot, the newly freed emperor followed in pursuit."'' *''"Al parked in front of the apartment building, but left his bag in the car. The toys saw him take the elevator to the top, as they tried to find a way inside. Then New Buzz found an air vent. While New Buzz hauled the toys to the elevator shaft, using the magnetic radials on his new utility belt, Andy's Buzz crossed the street under an orange cone and followed the other toys into the vent. Upstairs, Al prepared the Roundup collection for shipment to Japan. They were thrilled to be going at last!"'' *''"New Buzz continued his climb up the elevator shaft while all of Andy's toys clung to his utility line. Then Rex slipped and pushed all the toys to the end of the line. As New Buzz's strength began to give out, he had an idea. Andy's toys knew that New Buzz was just a toy, and that the anti-gravity servos on his new utility belt wouldn't work. But New Buzz struck a heroic pose and let go of the wall. The toys cried out as they fell."'' *''"In Al's apartment, Woody, Jessie and Bullseye were having fun playing. Jessie began to tickle Woody. Luckily, New Buzz and the other toys had fallen into a rising elevator that took them back to Al's apartment. Potato Head looked through the air vent. Slinky panted."'' *''"Using Rex as a battering ram, the toys crashed into the room. Woody had to stop a fight. Then Old Buzz arrived. To prove he was the original Buzz, he showed everybody Andy's name on the bottom of his boot."'' *''"Woody turned to the TV. It was playing an episode of Woody's Roundup. He saw a boy like Andy and realized he'd made a mistake. Before leaving to catch up with Buzz and the others, he turned to the Roundup Gang. Before they could respond, Prospector screwed the vent grating shut. New Buzz and Andy's toys watched helplessly through the vent. Seconds later, Al came back and packed Woody and the Roundup Gang in a case. Then he left for the airport."'' *''"The toys jumped down onto the elevator, discovering that Zurg arrived with it. While New Buzz battled with Zurg, Andy's Buzz and the other toys opened the elevator ceiling panel and and attempted to rescue Woody. Rex, however, continued to watch the duel between Zurg and New Buzz. Zurg demanded that Buzz surrender, aiming his ion blaster at New Buzz's head. Rex turned away. His tail knocked Zurg down the elevator shaft."'' *''"Meanwhile, Slinky stretched as far as he could from the elevator ceiling. Just as he was about to grab Woody, Stinky Pete pulled Woody back into the case. Unaware of the rescue attempt, Al hurried out the lobby door with his treasures. Buzz and the other toys followed, only to see him drive away. But Mr. Potato Head spied an idling Pizza Planet truck and commandeered the truck to chase Al. New Buzz stayed behind."'' *''"Buzz and the toys followed Al to the airport. Hidden in a pet carrier, they went into the baggage handling area––a maze of conveyor belts––to find Woody's case. At last, Buzz found the case with Woody in it. He opened it and was attacked by Stinky Pete. Woody grabbed the Prospector. The Prospector tore Woody's arm. But the toys were able to stun Stinky Pete with a flash camera, and they tossed him into a passing backpack. Although Bullseye had managed to escape from the case, Jessie had been loaded on a plane headed for Japan. Buzz, Woody and Bullseye went after her."'' *''"Like a cowboy in an old Western, Woody rescued Jessie and the toys returned home. Andy liked Jessie and Bullseye immediately, and Wheezy had a new squeaker. Andy ran downstairs. Buzz turned to Woody."'' Category:Narrations